An Heir To The Throne
by forever-stained-crimson
Summary: What if Danny was more than just a Fenton? What if he was the heir to a throne in a new kingdom? with his grandfather, the old king, dying and his parents jobs as ghost hunters, Danny is the only suitable choice as the new king. Join danny as he learns of a heritage he never had, who he is, and what he was born to do.
1. Chapter 1

_**What if Danny was more than just a Fenton? What if he was the heir to a throne in a new kingdom? with his grandfather, the old king, dying and his parents jobs as ghost hunters, Danny is the only suitable choice as the new king. Join danny as he learns of a heritage he never had, who he is, and what he was born to do.**_

_**AN: im new to writing fanfiction so if you guys have any tips or ways to help me make my writing better please pm me or send me a review. dont be too harsh.**_

_**Finding Out**_

Daniel Fenton, or as you probably know him, Danny Phantom was flying home after a long night spent patrolling. He had just spent five hours trying to capture Skulker, the box ghost, Ember, the box ghost, Desiree, and the box ghost! If it weren't for the fact that he had been improving in his battles he would have passed out hours ago.

"I swear " Danny muttered to himself, "if i see the box ghost ONE MORE TIME im leaving him in the Fenton thermos PERMANENTLY!"

"Well look at the bright side Danny" he heard Tucker say from the Fenton phones, "if you let him out you at least have something to let go of misplaces aggression on." Danny laughed.

"Your right tucker...but it's getting late and i need to get home before curfew. See you at school tomorrow."

"Bye dude" he heard just before he shut off the Fenton phoned and headed towards his home.

* * *

When Danny arrived at home the house was unusually quiet. there was nothing coming from the lab, and he couldn't even hear his dads terribly loud snoring. When he walked into the living room he saw his parents on the couch watching the news.

"This is Lance Thunder**(is that his name?) **and im reporting to you from City Hall. We have just received news of the king of Gallia, his majesty King Zeila. He is officially on his death bed and with his queen long gone, there is no one to take the throne. The people of Gallia are doing DNA tests as we speak to learn who is the rightful heir so that their kingdom may have a ruler once again. More on this story after thi-"

The television was cut off by his mother, Maddie Fenton and her husband Jack Fenton getting off the couch and heading upstairs. From where he was standing, Danny could see that they were crying and to distraught to even notice him.

After a while of standing there he eventually went to bed for a well deserved night of sleep.

* * *

When Danny woke up the next morning he saw he had about a half hour for school. After getting showered, dressed, and eating breakfast he left his house and flew over to Sam's house where she and Tucker were waiting.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey Danny", Sam said " did you see the news last night? the one where they said something about a king needing an heir?"

"Dude, wouldn't it be so cool if you were the lost heir? We would have major popularity, and you could even get rid of Dash!" Tucker exclaimed, waving his arms about in a crazy manor.

"Like that's ever gonna happen tuck" Danny responded "the day I'm a prince is the day where Sam wears pink, but we better hurry, we have five minutes to get to school." And with that Danny grabbed their hands and flew to Casper High.

* * *

Twenty minutes into lesson, which no one payed any attention to since they were all talking about the mysterious prince of Gallia, there was a knock on the door. When he opened it two men in black suits walked int and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and he gestured to the class.

"Daniel Fenton" one of the men called out. Not understanding what was going on Danny raised his hadn't before the men did something completely unexpected. They walked towards his desk, pulled out an envelope and KNEELED before him.

"Your Highness" the same man as before started, "you must read what is in that letter. It is very important to our country."

Still confused, especially with the fact that these two men had bowed down before him Danny shakily opened the letter, only to collapse into a dead faint once he read the contents of it.

Instantly worried Sam grabbed the letter and read it. Her eyes widened as she exclaimed

"HES THE PRINCE?"


	2. Prince Daniel

_**The response for this was Great. Thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect to get as great a response ad I did. You guys are awesome. If you have any questions review and I will try to answer them. I forgot to put this in my last chapter:**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT and NEVER WILL own Danny Phantom..unfortunately:(**

* * *

_**Prince Daniel**_

"_HES THE PRINCE?"_

After Sam's exclamation the entire class let out a gasp. They couldn't believe it; Daniel Fenton, the _loser_ of Casper High was an actual _PRINCE!_ It seemed as though their entire world was falling apart.

"There is absolutely NO WAY that _**FENTOAD **_is a prince! Let me see that paper!", shouted Dash as he grabbed the letter out of Sam's hand. She gave him a hard glare. As he skimmed it over his eyes got wider and wider realizing that it was true. Daniel Fenton, the geek he had beat up since first grade, was an actual prince; with an entire kingdom at his disposal.

"It's true, Fenton is really a prince", Dash said

"I always knew that there was something I liked about him. Paulina Fenton, it just sounds so right. We were always meant to be." As she said this Paulina was eying Danny like a lion about to pounce.

"Back off witch, Danny doesn't need you. You don't even deserve hi-", Sam was cut off as everyone heard a low groan coming from Danny who had finally woken up.

"Ugh", he moaned "what hit me?"

"Nothing your highness." Began one of the men from before "I am extremely sorry for placing this burden on you, but we needed a new ruler. Since this is obviously a lot to take in right now so you can speak to us after school. My name is Charles and this is Jefferson," He explained, pointing to the other man standing near him. "we are two of your court advisors." With that, he and Jefferson bowed again and left.

As soon as the door closed all eyes snapped to a wide eyed Danny who just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mr. Lancer, um…c-can we continue t-the lesson. I d-don't r-r-really like all this staring." Danny managed to stutter out as he looked at his classmates surrounding him.

"Yes, of course Mr. Fenton, I-I mean your highness. Class! Back in your seats! _**NOW!**_" With that everyone scrambled to their seats as fast as they could.

* * *

Thirty minutes later class was over and the students filed out of the halls. Since this was their last class of the day everyone went to their lockers, but as soon as Danny went out all went quiet. As he walked to his locker with Tucker and Sam he could feel all eyes on him. Apparently the news of his heritage spread fast. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Hey Danny", a voice purred from behind him. He turned around to see Paulina smiling flirtatiously at him. He gave her a bored look. He had gotten over her once he realized what a self-centered, shallow witch she was.

"Can I help you Paulina?", he asked with a bored monotone

"I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me or something." She asked, flashing him her best grin.

"Look Paulina", he started "you were never interested in me before so don't act like it now. I'd much rather date a _DOG _then I would you. You are way to self absorbed and rude for my taste."

With that he turned and walked away. Still noticing the eyes of his peers on him, and wanting to get out as soon as possible, Danny rain the rest of the way out the front doors of the school…

…Straight into a sea of reporters.


	3. Parents aand a Fruitloop

_**Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. They help me keep going.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom…believe me you would know if I did.**

* * *

_**Parents and a Fruiltoop**_

_ With that he turned and walked away. Still noticing the eyes of his peers on him, and wanting to get out as soon as possible, Danny rain the rest of the way out the front doors of the school…_

…_Straight into a sea of reporters._

"Mr. Fenton, are you going to take the throne?"

"Mr. Fenton, how long have you known about your heritage?"

"Mr. Fenton, will you be marrying a queen anytime soon?"

"Mr. Fenton…!" "Mr. Fenton…!""Mr. Fenton…!"_**"Mr. Fenton…!"**_

Finally Danny couldn't take it anymore. He was just so frustrated with this whole situation that he ran straight through the reporters and into an ally. They followed but unknown to them Danny was already in Phantom form and on his way to Fenton Works.

* * *

Bursting through the door of his house, Danny saw his parents, sister, and his two advisors sitting on his couch. They all turned to look at him and immediately stopped their discussion.

"Danny", his mother started "we're so sorry that we never told you. We thought for sure that your aunt Alicia would take the throne after my father passed away. But it is your decision."

Unable to deal with all this pressure at the moment, combined with the fact that he was already confused beyond reason, Danny just nodded and headed for his room. Before he could get to his bedroom however, there was a knock at the front door. Thinking it was Sam and Tucker he ran to answer, only to be met with the face of a certain fruit loop.

"Hello little badger", Vlad sneered.

"Plasmius", Danny growled "what are you _doing _here?"

"I was reading the newspaper when I come across something that I knew just had to be a joke. You cannot _possibly_ be the prince of Gallia Daniel. You don't even have that, royal air about you. You are just as weak as I remember."

"Look here Vlad I-",Danny was cut off by his dad launching past him to give Vlad a bone-crushing hug.

"Vladdie! It's so good to see you!"

"Its…good…to see you…too Jack…but would you mind…letting me go so…I can _breathe?_", Vlad gasped out.

"Sorry V-man", Jack said as he let go of him "it's just that I'm so excited that Danny is the new prince. I mean, we always thought it would be Jazz, but since she's away at college, I guess they picked him."

"Yes, well Vlad", Maddie started bringing herself into the conversation "as much as we _love_ having you over, you need to leave. What we are discussing is strictly for only the ears of the royal family, so goodbye."

"But Maddie, I only wish to be a part of Daniels life. He might even need help coping with the surprise of this whole ordeal."

"We can help him with anything he needs Vlad, get out.", Maddie ordered him, her anger rising.

"But-", he started, but she wouldn't let him finish.

"_**NOW Vladimir!"**_

Vlad turned around and ran, bolting through the door and into his limo. They wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

"Alright mom!", Danny shouted, while Jack just stood, dumbstruck at how his wife had treated their friend.

"Your highness", Charles started "we can see this is a family issue. Tomorrow we will return for you to bring you to Gallia. It would be best for you to see your kingdom before making any decisions."

With that they bowed once more and headed out. Now alone, Danny turned towards his parents, all confusion and tiredness forgotten.

"You guys have some _serious_ explaining to do."


	4. Explanations and Back to School

_**Sorry about not updating sooner. I got distracted with school and tons of other stuff that you probably don't want to hear about. Thanks for all the great reviews though.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I have not now or ever owned Danny Phantom**_

* * *

_**Explanations and Back to School**_

_With that they bowed once more and headed out. Now alone, Danny turned towards his parents, all confusion and tiredness forgotten._

_"You guys have some _serious_ explaining to do."_

Danny's parents stared at him unsure of what they should say. After a few moments of a tense silence, filled with his parents fidgeting nervously, Danny finally broke it.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or not?

"We're sorry Danny", his mom started "it was just that, we wanted you to have a normal life and…well…"

"What your mother means Danny", his dad began to explain "is that we didn't want you to grow up in that life. Your mother was always miserable with living as a member of the royal family. We just wanted you to have a normal life."

Danny sighed. He couldn't be too mad at his parents. They were only looking out for him.

"I guess you're right. It's just…I wish that you told me sooner. Now I have to go to school and face the mobs of people wanting to meet the "prince". He glanced at the clock, and his eyes widened when he discovered that it was almost midnight.

"It's getting pretty late," he yawned "I guess that we can talk tomorrow."

"Your right. We'll talk after school. You need to be up bright and early."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Goodnight." He headed up the stairs, but just before he reached his room his mom yelled out

"I forgot to mention this but…you will need bodyguards to come with you. I know it doesn't seem necessary but as a member of the royal family, you need one until you either come of age or are crowned."

"Greeat…" he groaned sarcastically "just one more reason to get stared at." With that he went to his room to hopefully sleep off all the stress of the day.

* * *

On his way to school the next morning, Danny met up with Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guys." He muttered

"Good morning your highness." Tucker joked.

Danny sent him a glare, while Sam punched him on the arm.

"Cant you be serious for once", she snapped at him "this is probably a lot to take in for him."

"Sorry." Tucker muttered "But can you believe it? Danny, as in Danny Fenton son of Amity Parks ghost hunters, is a prince. Dude, all the girls are gonna be after you."

"I know. I wish that I had a girlfriend, that way they would back off."

"I have an idea." Tucker announced with a mischievous gleam in his eye "You can have Sam pretend to be your girlfriend. That way no one will mess with you for fear of the Goths rath."

"Oh please tucker," Sam started, blushing "like that would eve-"

She was cut off by Danny saying,

"That's a great idea. Would you do it Sam? Pleeease?" he begged, even going as far as getting down on his hands and knees.

"Oh alright Danny" she gave in as they finally reached the school. His bodyguards ran up to him**(they were waiting by the school)** "You ready for this?" she asked.

"More then I'll ever be." He said nervously while grabbing her hand. He took a deep breath , and with that the trio entered a new level of hell.


	5. New Girlfriend Old Crush

**Ok before I start this chapter I have something to say. I have been getting reviews saying and I quote "you should stop writing you are a retard and write like a fucking nine year old". I understand someone not liking the story and even telling me that so I can improve it but what I do not appreciate is being cursed at. ****iloveharry101**** I understand that you don't like it but that gives you no right to use at least 8 different anonymous reviews and an actual account to curse me out about it. And yes I know it was you because you used the same sentence to start each one. If you don't like it then go read another story. I'm sure that you will love to read pearl84's stories because she is a great writer. So I said before and will again…if you don't like it leave a calm review telling me that or don't review at all. That was not necessary. Thank you.**

**Now that I have finished my rant…ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Danny phantom is not mine.**

**p.s: I want to know if I should stop writing this. Send me a review or pm me and tell me your thoughts in a **_**CIVILIZED**_**manner. THANK YOU. The story is getting beta as I am typing so chapters may change but will definitely improve.**

* * *

_**New Girlfriend Old Crush**_

_"You ready for this?" she asked._

_"More then I'll ever be." He said nervously while grabbing her hand. He took a deep breath , and with that the trio entered a new level of hell._

As soon as the trio walked through the front door of the school, they were attacked…in both senses of the word. Girls were screaming, asking for dates and marriage proposals, others were just trying to get a hold of Danny.

The trio was backed against the wall, with no way out without the use of Danny's ghost powers. He was just about to take the chance of going invisible when Mr. Lancer came into view.

"_Pride and Prejudice_ people! What is going on out here?" he cried, immediately silencing the crowd.

"Leave Mr. Fenton and his friends alone or you will all serve detention with me after school for the next week!" Immediately every student within the vicinity of Danny and his friends scattered like roaches when the light is turned on.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer" Danny said, letting go of a sigh of relief.

"No problem, your highness," he said jokingly "but please, hurry off to class before you get mobbed again. I might not be able to stop it next time."

"Yes sir." Danny said, before grabbing Sam's hand and heading off to English, with Tucker not far behind.

***Line Break***

Danny was starting to feel uncomfortable. Even with Sam and tucker, along with his bodyguards, he could still feel the stares of the other students on him. He felt like he was the prey and his classmates were the lions, waiting to pounce.

When the bell rang he gave a sigh of relief. At least he could escape the classroom and get into the lunchroom. He was starting to feel claustrophobic with all the staring and all the people trying to be near him.

As he left the classroom he made sure to grab Sam's hand, so he (hopefully) wouldn't be bombarded by girls. Unfortunately, it didn't help any.

"Prince Danny!" a high-pitched voice suddenly shrieked.

They turned around to see Paulina sauntering up to them, her eyes firmly set on Danny.

"What is it Paulina?" Danny asked with an exasperated groan. He did NOT feel like dealing with her today.

"I know you were in a big shock yesterday from finding all this out, and that's probably why you turned me down but," she paused giving him a flirtatious smile "I think we both know how much you like me, and I absolutely love you, so let's go out."

Danny sighed. Apparently his bluntness yesterday still wasn't enough to get through to her. He would just have to explain it slower.

"Look Paulina," he started "it's nice that you like me and all, but I just don't feel the same about you."

"But-" she started, but was cut off.

"Besides, I already have a girlfriend." Danny said with a nervous smile.

Paulina, and everyone who stopped to watch the conversation, gasped in surprise, while the girls who had proposed to him earlier nearly screamed in rage and horror. How could he be taken already?

"Who is she?" Paulina asked "she can't be any better than me."

"Actually," Sam started, with a growl in her voice "it's me."

"YOU!" the popular shrieked in horror "there is no way that he would ever fall for YOU! You're not even fit to be his girlfriend."

"Look Paulina," Danny started "believe it or not, but Sam is my girlfriend."

"Fine, but I want proof." She suddenly grinned evilly "If Manson really Is your girlfriend, I want you to kiss her."

"Um…are you sure about this Paulina? Isn't there anything else I can-"

Paulina cut him off with a shake of her head. She wanted proof and she was going to get it.

With a nervous sigh, Danny turned towards Sam, silently asking if it was okay. With a small, discreet nod of her head, she leaned in to kiss him. Instantly cameras were out, wanting to record the whole thing, but the "couple" didn't notice, they were too lost in each other's eyes.

With one more moment of hesitation, Danny leaned in and kissed her.

"_Best day ever" _he thought.


	6. Trips and Lovebirds

**Thanks for all of the great reviews you guys. They help me to keep writing. Next update should be faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom**

* * *

_**Trips and Lovebirds**_

_With one more moment of hesitation, Danny leaned in and kissed her._

"_Best day ever" he thought._

Danny couldn't imagine a greater moment in his life. He had finally gotten the chance to kiss the girl of his dreams, and without consequence. Little did he know that Sam was having the exact same thoughts.

Unfortunately for them though, this moment didn't last for more than a few seconds because at that moment Paulina let out a screech of fury and tackled Sam to the ground. The two girls began clawing at each other, fighting over the one they loved. Eventually though, Danny decided to break them up before Sam did too much damage to Paulina. Not that he would mind though.

"Is that enough proof for you Paulina?" he asked with a goofy smile on his face, still a little dazed from the kiss.

The Latina's eyes welled up with tears before she came to a conclusion.

"I know you like me Danny. You're just in denial. But I'll wait for you forever!" she proclaimed, before walking off.

Danny just raised an amused eyebrow at her before grabbing Sam's hand and leading her out of the school. Tucker following behind. After a few minutes of silence, with Danny and Sam constantly blushing, and tucker grinning like an idiot, the silence was finally broken.

"I knew you lovebirds would get together. I just can't believe that I was able to record it all. I'm going to be so rich, especially with the bet everyone had on you!" tucker exclaimed, jumping up and down like a toddler.

Luckily for him Danny, or more importantly Sam, wasn't paying attention to him. Their minds were still on the kiss. Eventually what he said did get through their heads, and they turned and glared at him.

"What bet are you talking about tucker?" Sam practically hissed at him, her violet eyes flashing dangerously.

"A-heh heh…nothing guys." He answered with a gulp of fear "Hey look, there's Danny's house!" and with that, the techno geek ran off, hoping to escape his friends' rath.

"GET BACK HERE _FOLEY_!" they shouted in unison, before running after him.

***Line Break***

After a while of chasing tucker, which resulted in him gaining a black eye and split lip, the trio arrived at FentonWorks. They saw Danny's parents and his sister, Jazz. Sitting on the couch. Apparently everything had been explained to her and there was something they needed to tell him.

"What's wrong, guys?" Danny asked, instantly worried.

"Danny," his mom started "we think that it would be best if you visited Gallia before making any decisions. We already have the tickets for the flight, and Sam and tucker are welcome to come along. It will only be for a week."

Danny instantly looked panicked at the thought of leaving the town alone, and vulnerable to ghost attacks, but since he hadn't seen any ghosts lately, he figured that he could always watch the news to see if he needed to fly back so he could help at. But first, he needed to find out where this place was.

"Um..mom?" he asked "Where is Gallia exactly?"

His parents glanced at each other for a moment, before answering in unison,

"The Bermuda Triangle."


	7. Travels and the Ghost Zone

**Thanks for the reviews. Some of you were asking about this being posted before and it was but someone hacked into my account and deleted it so I had to repost. If you have any questions pm me or ask in a review.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is the spawn of Butch Hartman's awesome mind**

* * *

_**Travels and the Ghost Zone**_

"_Um..mom?" he asked "Where is Gallia exactly?"_

_His parents glanced at each other for a moment, before answering in unison,_

"_The Bermuda Triangle."_

"WHAT!", the three teens exclaimed.

"Dude-I.. what?", Tucker couldn't even begin to comprehend what Mrs. Fenton had just said. The Bermuda Triangle? Wasn't that where everything kept disappearing.

"Mom?", Danny asked "How are we even to get there. People keep disappearing and I really don't want to end up MIA."

"Sweetie, Gallia is very advanced for it being in the middle of the ocean.", she explained, "The royal family has their own private airline. All we need is to call ahead, which I already did, and they will arrive in a few hours."

She glanced at the clock on the wall and said in a hurried voice "In fact, they should be here in a few hours, so I want you, Sam, and Tucker to put these on," she ran out of the room and came back with three boxes.

",and after you get dressed pack your things. We need to leave as soon as they arrive." With that she grabbed Jack's arm and raced up the stairs to pack.

The trio stood there for a few minutes, waiting for something else to happen, but when nothing did Sam and Tucker went home to inform their parents of their trip, change, and pack. As soon as they left Danny decided to do the same.

**Five Hours Later**

"Danny come on, you need to pick up Sam and Tucker so we don't miss the plane. Leave your suitcase in your room, the stewardess will get it!" Maddie yelled up the stairs. She was now dressed in a lavender silk gown, with gold lining and three layers, a sash around her waist, gloves up to her elbows, and dark purple heels. Her hair was out and curled.

Jack was wearing a red coat**(like the shirt prince charming had in Cinderella. All the boys will have them.)** sash on it. He had on black slacks and dress shoes. His hair remained the same as always.

"Coming Mom!", Danny yelled as he ran down the stairs. He was wearing a blue coat, with a gold sash on it, black slacks and boots. On his shoulders were golden pads.**(Again like the things Prince Charming wears).** His hair was still untamable but upon it sat a gold crown lined with diamonds. Strapped to his waist was a sword in its sheath with Gallia's symbol on it. Oddly enough it looked like a swirl of black, white, and green; his ghost form colors.

He stopped in front of his parents and waited for their approval of his outfit.

"Oh Danny, you look adorable!" Maddie gushed "As soon as you get back I want a picture of you and your friends. Now hurry and get them, you don't want to be late." And with that he ran out of the door towards Sam's house.

* * *

When Danny arrived at Sams mansion he gulped nervously. He hadn't spoken with her parents since the big reveal and he was worried about their reaction. With one more moment of hesitation he knocked on the door and waited patiently. After about two minutes Mrs. Manson answered the door, with her smiling husband next to her.

"Why hello Daniel," she greeted cheerfully "I see you've come to pick up my Sammy-kins. Oh and just look at how nice you're dressed. Isn't he just handsome Jeremy?" she asked, elbowing her husband in the ribs.

"Of course he is. Oh and just wait until you see Samantha, you'll love her." As soon as he finished that sentence, Sam came running down the stairs, her suitcase and duffel bag held firmly in her hands.

Danny's jaw dropped as he saw her.

Sam was wearing a long black, silk gown. It was sleeveless and the top was a corset with purple lace. On her feet she wore violet slippers, the shade of her eyes and on her head was a golden tiara. It was filled with amethysts, and rubies. She had on light purple gloves just like Maddie's.

"W-wow Sam you look b-beautiful."Danny stammered out blushing. Sam blushed as well before smiling at him. She quickly said goodbye to her parents, gave her grandmother a hug and a promise to call every day, and left with Danny's arm around her waist.

**(I'm gonna skip the part where they get Tucker because it's not really important. Basically he was dressed the same as Jack but his coat was yellow like his regular shirt)**

* * *

When the trio arrived back at the Fenton residence they quickly headed up to the Ops**(sp?)** center. There they saw Jazz, in her simple silk, blue gown and slippers, along with Danny's parents boarding the plane. Once the stewardess saw them she rushed over, threw their bags in the plane, and ushered them inside.

"Rapide kune nun, mia juna princo, ni ne devas esti malfrue. Via regno avide atendas vian alvenon.**(1)**" She told Danny. While Sam and Tucker just looked at her blankly, Danny. Though he didn't know how, understood her perfectly.

"Ne estas problemo. Mia panjo diris ke estos tri horoj longa vojaĝo. Mi vere ne volas preni plu.**(2)**", he replied without thinking. Everyone turned to give him strange looks.

"Danny," his mother asked, "where did you learn Gallia's language."

"I-I don't know." He stammered, "It just came to me, like I knew it all along."

Before anyone could speak more on the subject the plane started up, and they were off.

**Three Hours Later**

After a long flight, and over a dozen conversations, they finally arrived at the Bermuda Triangle. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked out the window waiting for their first glimpse of Gallia, but what they didn't expect to see was a green portal forming in front of the plane.

Before the pilot was able to steer away they were sucked in.

There was a crash, a scream, and then silence.

* * *

**Esperanto translations**

**Hurry along now, my young prince, we mustn't be late. Your kingdom eagerly awaits your arrival.**

**It's no problem. my mom said that it will be a three hour long trip. I really don't want it to take any longer.**

**Remember you can always review, or pm me to ask any questions. Would any of you like me to open anonymous reviewing?**


	8. Enemies, Allies, and Introductions

**Thanks for the reviews. Answers to your questions will be at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: if Danny Phantom were mine Pearl84's Checkmate would be an entire 2 seasons.**

* * *

_**Enemies, Allies, and Introductions**_

_Before the pilot was able to steer away they were sucked in._

_There was a crash, a scream, and then silence._

Danny groaned as he sat up. He looked around and noticed that the plane had crashed, to his great luck (notice the sarcasm), in the Ghost Zone. Quickly realizing the unfortunate situation they were in, he scanned the area looking for the other passengers. Luckily they were alright and the only real damage was a dent on the side of the plane. They had all woken up already and were trying to find a way to get the door open.

"Sam," he called out to her, "how long have we been here?"

"Danny," she gasped, running up to him "I'm so glad you're okay. When you didn't wake up I thought you might've hit your head or something. It's been about three hours"

"I'm fine Sam." He told her, "How long do you think it will take my mom to get the door open. We need to get out of here."

"Another 2 hours at least. It's made of a metal that's as strong as diamond, Danny, it's not easy to buts open."

She suddenly got a thoughtful look on her face. The same look she usually got when she had a good idea.

"Do you think you could use the strength from your ghost half to get the door open? If we get out we might be able to find someone to help us out of here."

"I might be able to but you have to keep my mom busy."

"No problem." She turned to Maddie and yelled "Mrs. Fenton, I think I sprained my ankle when we crashed, can you take a look at it?"

"Of course Sam."

While his mother was distracted with Sam, Danny went to take a look at the door. The hinges were crushed and the lock was broken. No wonder they couldn't get it open! With a little help from his ghostly strength, he was able to pry the door off its hinges, and move it out of the way.

"Hey guys!" he called, "the doors open." With that he ran out, followed by the others…

…only to come face to face with Skulker.

"Hello whelp." He said, " The prey coming straight to the hunter. You have just made my job easier for me, prepare to become a new floor rug."

With that he attacked.

Danny, knowing he couldn't go ghost in front of everyone , drew his sword. Thanks to his training with Dora in her kingdom he knew how to properly use a sword. He got into a battle ready stance and waited for the first sigh of attack.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me with a mere human weapon, whelp? You must be losing your…"he trailed off as he finally noticed the crest on Danny's swords sheath.

"The crest of Gallia." He breathed, "Its only worn by the royal family." Recognition flashed in his eyes, and his expression changed from murderous to hopeful just before he flew off.

"That was weird." Tucker said, scratching his head before turning to Danny. "So, are we getting out of here or what?" he asked.

"Yeah come on. The Far Frozen is about an hour from here." Danny said, and with that he turned and headed off, the others following him.

**1 Hour Later**

After walking through trees, forests, and several snow storms, the group finally arrived at the entrance to the far frozen. Unfortunately for them, there was no one there. Luckily Danny knew where the infi-map was help and led them to it.

"Alright, I want everyone to grab a hold of the map. Hold on tight 'cause it's like a roller-coaster." When everyone grabbed on he shouted "Gallia's Royal Palace" and they were off.

* * *

The royal advisor was pacing the ball room. The entire kingdom was outside the palace awaiting the royal families arrival and they were nowhere to be found! She was just about to go out and announce that everyone go home and return tomorrow when a green portal opened in front of her and out stepped the royal family.

"Ho mia ho! Dankon boneco vi bonfartas! Atentu nun, ni devas rapidi, via popolo atendas vin juna princo."**(1)** She pointed to his family and friends.

"Vi kvin, venu kun mi. La juna princo atendos ĝis mi anonci sian alvenon riveli sin."**(2)** With that she turned around and walked towards the stairs, heading for a balcony that would allow the whole Kingdom to see them.

The others, although very confused, followed with Danny lagging behind. He heard the advisor begin speaking and peaked through the curtain blocking him from everyone else. There were millions of people there, listening intently to the speech. After a few more minutes, he tuned in on what was being said.

"…kaj hodiaŭ estas tago por ĝoji kaj festi dum…"**(3)**

The advisor turned and gestured for him to step forward. When he was by her side, he was greeted by gasps of amazement and cheers from the crowd. After a moment the advisor cleared her throat and continued her sentence.

"... por nia princo venis hejmen."**(4)**

* * *

**Esperanto Translations**

**1. Oh my gosh! Thank goodness you're okay! Come now, we must hurry, your people await you young prince.**

**2. You five, come with me. The young prince will wait until I announce his arrival to reveal himself.**

**3. ...and today is a day to rejoice and celebrate for...**

**4. ...for our prince has come home.**

**Review Responses:**

**coopt98****: no but they will find out. The plot depends on it.**

**Clear As Myst:**** they got the wardrobe from Maddie. She always kept contact with the kingdom but didn't feel the need to reveal it unless it was necessary. **

**Anonymous Reviews Are Now Open!**


	9. Princesses?

'**Today my teacher told me I was on crack. -_- drugs are BAD!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom shall not belong to me.**

* * *

_**Princesses?**_

_The advisor turned and gestured for him to step forward. When he was by her side, he was greeted by gasps of amazement and cheers from the crowd. After a moment the advisor cleared her throat and continued her sentence._

_"... por nia princo venis hejmen."_

Danny stepped out onto the balcony, staring into the eyes of all the people. _His _people. Most were cheering and some looked at him in amazement. Of course the few who stared at him with jealousy and rage. As if they couldn't believe a _fourteen year old_ _boy_ was going to be their new ruler. He could handle it though. After all, as Phantom he'd had his share of enemies. It wasn't a big deal.

"Li estas juna, sed tio ne signifas ion ajn. Kiam li akceptis la trono knabo montris grandan respondecon kaj kuraĝo. Mi konas multajn el vi ankoraŭ maltrankviliĝis pri tiu sed nenio povas esti farita. Li restos princo kaj nia mezurilo ĝis lia dekoka naskiĝtago, kiam li estos kronita. Mi nun volas demandi por ĉiuj niaj gastoj veni kune. Ni kunvenos en la dancejo."**(1)**

With that, he turned around and walked back into the ballroom, gesturing for Danny to follow him. Inside, he informed him of what was to happen.

"Your highness, we must hurry and head to the ballroom. There you will meet many young girls and decide on your future queen.""

"Q-Queen?" Danny stammered. "What do you mean queen? I already have a girlfriend. Cant it just be her?"

"I'm sorry but it cannot. Your wife must have royal heritage, and must have the characteristics of a proper young lady. Royal blood is what had kept us hidden for this many years. You may not understand now but once your coronation comes, you will. Now, let's get going."

Danny stared at him, shocked into silence. He wouldn't be able to marry Sam? He would have to marry a princess? And there was no way out of it? He decided to just go along with it for now, and see what he could do.

* * *

When they arrived in the ballroom, after walking around for about twenty minutes (The castle was HUGE!) he was greeted by the sight of about 22 girls. Each one was dressed in a gown of some sort. When they spotted him, they let out a squeal and immediately dragged him into the room, each one of them introducing themselves.

"Hi! I'm Jessica, heir to the kingdom of-"

"I'm Hannah, my daddy owns the castle two islands from-"

_Amy!_

_Sarah!_

_Ariel!_

_Jasmine!_

_Ella!-_

"STOP!" he couldn't take it anymore. They were all talking at once, and the most he got out of the conversation was their names.

"Please, one at a time. I can't understand _ANY _of you."

And so it went. One by one each princess came up and introduced themselves one way or another. Although some were more flirtatious then others, he didn't really see anyone interesting. That was until _she _came into his view.

Her hair was jet black and waist length. It flowed as she walked, the silky strands curled. Her dress was red and strapless, the bottom flaring out and hugging her curves well. But the thing he was so mesmerized by was her eyes. They were so green; they could be mistaken for emeralds. They were looking at him with a bit of uncertainty.

"H-hello your highness." She whispered, her voice soft beautiful, sounding like the natural lullaby of nature.

Danny was pretty sure he resembled a fish; his mouth was opening and closing several times before he regained his senses. He cleared his throat.

"Um…hi. I didn't see you before. What's your name?"

"Rebecca, I'm from the kingdom of Malkina."

Rebecca. He loved her name, but then he remembered something or rather some _one. _Sam. His _girlfriend._ He loved Sam and nothing was going to change that. But this princess was beautiful. Of he indeed had to choose a wife, it would most likely be her.

"Well, Rebecca," he started "would you like to walk with me around the castle."

Her eyes widened a bit and she blushed before stammering out a nervous yes.

And so they left the, hand in hand, oblivious to the stares directed at them.

* * *

Across the room, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker, looked up just in time to see Danny leaving with a girl.

"Who is she?" Tucker asked, instantly in love with her.

Sam saw red. She finally got the boy of her dreams and no prissy princess was going to steal him from her.

"I don't know," she whispered furiously, heading towards the door, "but I'm gonna find out."

* * *

Once they arrived in the hall, Danny turned her around and began talking.

"Look, you seem reasonable enough, so I'm just gonna say it. I have a girlfriend and I'm not really into marrying another girl so maybe we could be friends. I'm sure it could work out. That way if we have to get married, it won't be to awkward, ya know?"

He just kept rambling on and on, trying not to embarrass himself but also trying to get his point across. Rebecca tried interrupting him, but it seemed he was too lost in thought to notice anything. Finally, she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Look," she said quietly "I understand your situation, I really do."

When Danny looked at her confused she continued.

"My parents are forcing me into this. Our family has been attempting to marry into yours for centuries. They're hoping that I can finally unite our kingdoms. I just don't want to do this. Ive never been able to do anything on my own let alone what I actually _want_ to do. I just want to be free."

Tears had begun to gather in her eyes at the beginning and they were now freely running like rivers down her face. At this point Danny did the only thing he could think of.

He hugged her.

Of course this would be the exact moment that Sam would choose to come running through the door.

* * *

"Danny!" Sam screamed, making the two instantly jump apart. Rebecca was still crying.

"S-Sam? What are you doing out here?" Danny was hoping she wouldn't think anything could happen. That was one of the few things that got on his nerves; she always jumped to conclusions before asking questions.

"I came out here because I saw you leave the room with this bimbo!" Sam glared in Rebecca's direction, causing the girl to cry harder. She ran down the hall, hands covering her face, and ran into another room where she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Sam, nothing was going on I was just-"

She cut him off, "Just what? I saw you two all over each other! Am I not good enough good enough for you? Are you just going to go chasing after another _Paulina?!_ Are yo-"

"Enough!" this time it was him who cut her off. "Sam, you know I know I love you but don't you trust me? I can't believe you actually think I would do that! And to top it all off, you just made the situation worse!"

"What situation?" Sam screamed "You two were clearly-"

He cut her off again, "I was _hugging_ her because she started _crying_. I was going to tell you before, but in order to become king I have to _marry a princess._ I asked Rebecca if we could be friends first so that if I couldn't find a way around it, it wouldn't be too awkward!"

Sam was horrified. He had to leave her, just to marry another girl, so he could become king?

"Well then, tell them you don't want to be king anymore! Tell them you have a girlfriend and tell the-"

This time she was cut off by his glare. He turned away from her and whispered,

"I can't believe you're so selfish. These people need be and I'm not going to abandon them. Come find me when you can get your head on straight. With that he ran towards the room Rebecca was in.

Leaving a stunned Sam behind.

* * *

"Rebecca?" Danny asked knocking on the door. "Are you okay? Can I come in?" He heard a muffled yes before pushing the door open. Rebecca was sprawled over one loveseat in the sitting room, her tiara askew and her dress wrinkled. Muffled sobs came from her face, buried in her hands.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered as he reached her, pulling her into a hug, "Sam just needs to cool off I'm sure she didn't mean it. Give her a chance. She'll apologize, I'm sure of it."

Rebecca nodded into his shoulder but didn't stop crying. He held her, whispering soothing words into her ear until her breathing leveled out. She was asleep.

Danny chuckled. It was getting pretty late so he picked her up and carried her to the castles largest guest room and placed her on the canopy bed which was hanging from the ceiling. He called for a maid, and waited outside as the maid changed her into a silk, black nightgown.

When he went back into the room, he placed a note on her dresser, telling her to come visit him in the morning in his chambers. With that he turned and left, heading back to the ball to show his other guests what would be their room for the rest of the week.

* * *

When he got back to the ball, Sam was pointedly ignoring him. He decided to leave it for later and went to the front of the room.

"Everyone, can I please have your attention,." They all turned and looked at him, "If you would all follow me, I will show you all to your rooms for the night."

With that he turned and left, the rest of the princesses, and Tucker, following.

*****Time skip*****

After showing the last princess to her room he headed for his own. He was surprised to see Tucker standing outside waiting for him. He was sure that Tucker had went to bed in the middle of escorting the princesses around the palace.

"Hey dude," Tucker said, "Listen, Do you mind telling me what's wrong with Sam? She was pretty mad when she came back in when you left to find her."

"Nothing."

"Come on Danny, don't give me that. We've been friends for years and I know when something happens between you to it has to be serious if you won't talk to each other."

Danny looked at Tucker for a moment, before stating in a broken voice.

"She doesn't trust me."

He walked into his room, closing the door and leaving an astonished and confused techno geek behind.

* * *

**So did you hate it? Love it? Just kinda sorta maybe like it? I wont know until you review sooo….**

**KLICK THE BUTTON! please? :3**

**Esperanto Translation:**

**(1)****He is young, but that doesn't mean anything. When he accepted the throne this boy showed great responsibility and bravery. I know many of you are still worried about this but nothing can be done. He shall remain prince and our ruler until his eighteenth birthday when he will be crowned. I would now like to ask for all our guests to come along. We shall meet in the ballroom.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm in class and I'm supposed to be doing my essay shhhhhh….**

**DISCLAIMER NOW ON PROFILE!**

* * *

_**Trouble in Paradise**_

"_She doesn't trust me."_

_He walked into his room, closing the door and leaving an astonished and confused techno geek behind._

The next morning Danny woke up with an air of depression. He had his first fight with Sam and they hadn't even been dating a month yet. In all honesty, he didn't know what to do.

As he made his way to the dining room for breakfast he bumped into Sam. She didn't say a word but shot him a cold glare before stalking off. He sighed. Hopefully he'd have a chance to speak with her after breakfast. They couldn't go on like this. It was breaking his heart.

Breakfast was a tense affair. Aside from a few exchanged words between his parents and sister, there was little to talk about. It seemed that everyone had heard about the fight between him and Sam. He _really_ needed to have a talk with her.

After breakfast, Sam was quick to get up and leave the table. Fortunately Danny was faster and he was able to catch up to her and drag her into a nearby room.

"Ok, Sam. What's the matter with you?"

Sam gave him a dark look before trying to leave the room. She didn't want to have this discussion now and wanted to go to her room so she could relax. Danny wasn't having it though. He stepped in front of the door and blocked her exit.

"Enough! Sam, seriously, what's wrong?" This was getting ridiculous, how could they work out their problems if she wouldn't even speak to him. "I don't even know what you're mad about. I did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? NOTHING WRONG?!" She was screaming now, her face turning a dark shade of red. Danny backed up. Even as her boyfriend, that didn't stop her from hitting him when she got really angry.

"You definitely did do something wrong when I came out and saw you and that carbon copy of a Barbie doll all over each other!" She fumed, "Dis you forget you had a girlfriend for those five minutes I left you alone? I thought we were going to fight for our right to be with each other, that you didn't want to marry some fake princess."

Danny just stared at her.

"Um… Sam, I don't know what you've been thinking but Rebecca and I are just friends. She was crying because she's being forced into this, like I am."

Sam didn't look like she was going to calm down, so he continued.

"And, besides, don't you trust me? When have I ever lied to you?"

Sam knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't stand to admit she was wrong. Danny was right though, he had never lied to her about something this important before, and she was sure that he wouldn't start now. But, still, she wouldn't be told she was wrong so she pushed Danny out of the way and stormed from the room.

* * *

Back in her room Rebecca was just waking up from her nap. She looked around in confusion before remembering where she was and what had happened last night. She sat up and quickly walked to the door, making sure it was locked; she couldn't let anyone see her after just getting up. When she was reassured that no one would be able to get in she went back to the bed.

Looking through her clothes from last night, she found the hidden pocket in her gown. Reaching inside Rebecca pulled out what a compact mirror. Just as she was about to open it there was a knock at the door. Twirling around, she quickly threw the mirror in a far corner before climbing back in the bed and hiding her face in the covers.

"Um, hey...Rebecca?" Danny's tentative voice asked. "It's about time for breakfast and I came to get you up."

"It's fine," She responded. "I'm just getting dressed, don't come in! I'll be out in a minute!"

Rebecca quickly showered and threw a new dress on. It was only proper for her to wear one after all. She stuffed the compact into her handbag before doing a once over in the mirror and opening the door, giving Danny a strained smile.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself. Um…" he passed, looking around awkwardly. "How are you feeling? You were looking terrible last night."

Danny paused, waiting for an answer, before seemingly rethinking over what he had just said and blushing bright red.

"I'm sorry," he sputtered. "I-I didn't mean _terrible_!" he tried to explain.

"I just meant- I mean-I…"

Rebecca laughed. She couldn't help it. His embarrassment was the most amusing thing she'd seen in a while.

"Hey, hey. It's alright," she tried to soothe him. "I know you didn't mean it that way, and I'm sorry for laughing but," she giggled, "that's just the funniest thing I've seen in a while."

Danny stared at her for a moment before his face broke out into a smile, the red fading away.

"Well, my lady" he said in a false posh voice, holding out his right arm. "I do believe we are late for dinner. Would you do me the honor of escorting you to the dining hall?"

Rebecca giggled for a moment before straightening, sticking her nose in the air and responding,

"I believe that would be acceptable but, please, be careful of my gown." Rebecca looked down her nose at him.

"From the look of things, it costs more than your entire wardrobe." she said with a sniff.

They both looked at each other for a moment before busting out laughing. They made their way to the dining hall, with Rebecca clinging to Danny for balance laughing all the way.

They never noticed the angered purple eyes watching them from around the corner.

* * *

Dinner was a tense affair. Between Sam glaring at Rebecca from her place across the table and Tucker attempting to flirt with her, Danny was near hysterical. He didn't want to anger Sam any further by speaking to Rebecca right n front of her but he also didn't want to watch Tucker put his "moves" on her.

Finally making up his mind, he turned to Tucker and said, with no small amount of amusement,

"Hey Tuck, I thing you should cool it. Rebecca looks like she wants to throttle you!"

And it was true. Rebecca was indeed red in the face and clutching her knife tight enough for her knuckles to turn white.

"Oh, come on Danny," he whined. "The ladies love Tucker."

He turned to Rebecca and waggled his eyebrows, "So what do you say, dinner at 8?"

Rebecca growled before standing up, throwing her drink in his face, and stalking out of the room.

Danny gave him a dry look.

"Nice job Tucker. I guess there is a reason to call you "Bad Luck Tuck"" he said, gesturing to his milk covered clothing before standing up and rushing out of the room to find Rebecca.

"What's their issue?" he asked Sam.

She just gave him a dirty look before slamming her utensils down on the table and stalking from the room.

Tucker looked at the door she walked through for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and reaching for more food.

"Oh well. More for me!"

* * *

**Soooooo…when I said tomorrow I obviously meant a few months…. eheh… Not my fault though…no computer but I am going to try to update at least once or twice a week. Notice I said TRY…I most likely will be able to fit it in later this week because its portfolio week and we're using the computers and I have finally finished all the work for my honors classes. ^_^**


End file.
